Emperor's of the Stars: Induction
by PheronPyscho
Summary: Through the stars, we travel. Through the veil, we fight. Heed our warning, when we come for the mantle. Our blades thirst for blood, rifles bark to be unloaded and staffs wish to break bones. For we are gun, for we are blade, for we have come with salvation for all, willing and not. WE ARE TENNO and none shall stand in the way of the Emperor's of the Stars.
1. Teaser

**Hey guys, this the start of the rewrite I promised, hope you guys like the new version a bit better.**

 **Bear in mind that I am keeping the characters the same, there are too many Warframe crossovers that have them so serious, these are people; they have thoughts, dreams, hopes and fears. So you have been fore-warned about this being a slight crack story, with some stupid moments that will have you scratching your head.**

 **I own nothing in this story aside the characters I've made.**

* * *

Intro music By I Prevail: Scars

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen, _(Pheron is encased in a stasis-pod, before the camera pans around to see the void)_

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest, _(Shepard is fighting with the rest against waves of husks and Geth on the Citadel, with the rest of the team fighting behind her, all wearing helmets)_

Don't fall too far from who you are _(Pheron and the rest of the Tenno are running through the dojo to get to archwings)_

They can cut us but we'll wear our scars, _(they all launch out of the dojo like a swarm, twisting and turning the darkness of space before turning to the Citadel and launch a barrage of missiles, arming themselves with different weapons, Pheron has a centaur in his colours of black and red)_

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen, _(the Tenno force pass the_ Destiny Ascension _and break through the Geth_ _lines, with several dozen squads pulling and entering dog fights with Geth fighters and ships)_

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest, _(Shepard is now fighting Saren, Sovereign is in the back ground looking at the several thousand unknown ships swarming through Geth lines through the external cameras of the Citadel)_

Don't fall too far from who you are _(the arms of the Citadel open with Shepard and he rest of the Normandy ground team looking at the mass of colour that are the archwing, not noticing Saren turning into a husk version of him. Pheron sees the flashing lights in the council chambers and manoeuver through the tendrils of Sovereign)_

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars _(Shepard sees the bright light both behind her and in front, before deciding to duck. Pheron then crashes through the window and then boosting to the now leaping husk and slamming into it with the shield part of his centaur and quickly switches his grattler [basic skin colour but with black energy/lights] and begins to fire)_

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars! _(the husk is quickly destroyed under the explosive barrage from the weapon, Pheron then then sets down on the floor and walks to Shepard and just as the vacuum shields activate leans towards her with a arm out stretched, the wings of the archwing fluctuating causing it to gain a true wing like quality. Shepard looks up only to see a glowing figure of black and red with wings of white energy spread behind it before hearing Sovereign exploding and having several pieces of it falling towards them)_

* * *

Shepard groans as the painful moments of waking after being knocked unconscious, hands coming up to the cracked visor of her helmet. She hears several people calling for her but they sound muddled, distant and distorted with one sounding similar to Anderson.

Lowering her hands from her face, she quickly noted that she was under some rubble and wreckage, oil and various other fluids had begun to pool around her, slowly inching towards her. As her eyes roamed round the floor of the area, she noticed a pair of feet, armoured feet clad in a strange form of organic metal before her eyes travelled up similarly armoured legs.

From the knee up until mid-thigh were a set of three diamond like shaped, pointed rings. Eyes moving up again she noticed that attached to the beings hips were two pouches full of knives oddly reminding of Japan back on earth. The waist was fairly normal, aside from where the hips looked like he pelvis was a bit more expanded and protruding, next was a series of patterns, raised armour and lights that reminded her of ribs from a skeleton.

As she took note of more facts and designs around the person who had saved her life, she noticed that they were holding up the large piece of wreckage around with a strange mix of sword and shield. It expanded from their arm and hand with several metal plates to form the shield whilst two pronged blades formed the sword.

"Um… Lady, now that you're awake could you please move?" came a male voice from the figure of the now confirmed male that had saved her from being squashed. "No, really, I mean I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this safely!"

"Oh, um, sure…," Shepard trailed off as she wormed her way to the nearest gap to her, still feeling a bit groggy.

As soon as her feet left the death trap to be, the sound of twisting metal and the scent of melting materials reached. Even through the helmet it was strong enough to be noticed, that or her helmet was damaged in some way.

Slowly but surely a pair of glowing blades cut their way through the reaper metal and allowed their owner to walk or to be exact, float out towards her. She finally took in the last detail, aside from the pair of mechanical wings coming from the waist the figure, which was the helmet of her saviour.

It was a series of diamond shapes in the centre, with the shade of black so dark it seemed to draw in the light around them, and then alternating coloured vector lines of the colours of that same shade of black, the bloodiest red she could ever imagine and the most bleached white. At the temples, she could easily see two lights that glowed an ominous red, she took an involuntary step back as the figured stopped looking around and focused on her.

"So," he started, "Nice weather right?"

Shepard would forever deny what happened next. She snorted.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading this teaser, I can't guarantee when I'm next going to upload a chapter but I will try soon, anyway I hope this is a bit more of better intro of how the Commander and the messenger first met.**


	2. A Symphony

The Citadel.

A massive station meant for peace and prosperity, a home to millions of sentients, full of laughter and life despite the criminal underworld, it was a place where you could dream big and sometimes get that dream.

At least it used to be.

Now? Now it's a massive graveyard, thousands upon thousands of lives snuffed out like someone blowing out the flame of a candle. Survivors of the Reaper attack did a multitude of things, from just walking around the damaged and bloody halls in shock, never truly seeing what their eyes show them. Others broke down crying, cradling loved ones, screaming to the sky for someone to do something, anything.

Do you know what causes survivors guilt more than anything, particularly in densely populated urban sectors?

It's not the damage nor the blood that drips from the wall but the faces. Faces, young and old, frozen in terror or pain, their unseeing eyes pleading, begging for help, help that would never come.

This is what Shepard, Anderson, the Normandy's ground crew and their new found friend walked out to. Admist the surviving population and the dead, figures tall and short glided forwards and back amongst them, glowing energy particles leaving their armoured bodies and landing on the many races of the citadel.

Each time one did, skin knotted together faster than a korgan, plate would weld themselves back together and bleeding stopped.

Other figures, these more imposing with thickly muscled arms and legs moved rubble away from buildings, sometimes the rubble would then shift and change in rock golems that then proceeded to help out with the heavy lifting.

A scream ran out in the air as one of the new species sunk to his knees, holding something in his arms.

Shepard's new friend ran over to help, quickly followed by the stunned crew.

"Messanger!!" He cried out to the approaching group, "Please, you most do something! Anything!?"

As the Normandy crew saw what was in the mans arms, the female crew members gasped as did their hands shot to their mouths, the males stared with anger and fury burning in their eyes.

The so called Messenger crouched down to his ally and looked down sadly at the two asari children in his arms, their breaths laboured and short, legs crushed into paste, voices hoarse from screaming. He wished he could do something, Atlas users were always protective of the younger generations due to their earthly nature, making them perfect heavy hitters and guardians.

Waves of energy particles fell from the Messenger as he began to wave his hands through the air. The Normandy crew and Anderson watched in horrified awe as it slowly sunk into the two children.

After a short while, red spectres rose out of each Asari, each one looking fully healed. The cries from the Atlas changed from one of hope and possibility to one of denial.

Soft muttering soft ' _no, no, no'_ could be heard as he sobbed. The twins smiled sadly before walking up to the crying warrior and hugged him tightly.

The Messenger turned and begun to walk away as the two spectral children faded away in to particles, which floated away in a non existent breeze.

The Atlas fell silent for a time.

A short wait after one more voice joined the terrible symphony of screams through out the station.

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to upload recently but a load of things have been going on in my life at the moment so I hope you enjoy this brief filler that I don't think is really emphasised until the third game of Mass Effect.**

 **Any way don't forget to comment and follow.**

 **Pheron out!**


	3. A Dance

**Two weeks later**

The differences. It could a simple thing from hair colour to your favourite kind of music against a friend. But when your a leader of a " _clan"_ of thousands of warriors and millions of civilians, the pressures of differences begin to bear down on you.

At least that's what Pheron, self titled Messenger of the _Aka Doragon Kōtei_ or the Red Dragon Emperors, thought as he waited outside the council, whilst they congratulated the human Spectre, Shepard.

Whilst he waited, he scrolled through the various forms of music that the humans had created over the years on his holographic interface or simply nicknamed the _menu_ by the Tenno operators. Finally he stopped upon the song _Dancing with the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin.

He paused, letting the lyrics wash over his mind and soul.

Slowly he began to move before gliding around the room fighting an imaginary foe, lost in the beat.

XXXXX

Shepard stood proudly on the podium, her back straight, shoulders squared and head held high as she was congratulated on the elimination of Saren and the Geth.

After the explanation of the Reaper vessel and it's destruction, the talks began to turn the new comers who had helped the council races in space and saved a great deal more on the Citadel.

Though some were still nervous about the massive ships, stations and the huge swarms of fighter sized ships moving in a intricate, protective dance in the clouds of the nebula.

"Shepard," spoke Tevos, the Asari councillor. "Could you bring in the new comers ambassador in?"

"Of course councillor," Shepard replied, bowing before turning around and gathered her ground crew to follow her outside into the waiting area.

As they entred the room, they came upon few saw with their own eyes before they were killed, the beautiful but deadly dance that all Tenno perform. Some would call it the dance of demons, others call it the the Death Dance but most just call it the _Dance._ The fluid movement and motion of fighting perfected over centuries of warfare and eradication.

They stood mesmerised as the tall figure _moved_ around the room before coming to a stop just before them, his back facing them.

"I still say I can kick his ass," a gruff voice broke the stunned silence. All parties turned to face Wrex who stood, arms crossed and face seemingly put into a pout or at least a krogan version of one as he eyed the tall dark figure warily.

Another tense silence fell upon the group before Shepard cleared her throat to clear its heavy atmosphere.

"The Council is ready to see you..?" She stated before trailing of into silence as she didn't know the name of the person in front of her.

"Pheron, Messenger Pheron, leader and founder of the _Aka Doragon Kōtei._ Lead the way so we may begin this game of bladed words."

 **I'm so sorry for the short chapter before Christmas but I just couldn't think of a way to extend the chapter any longer. Now to answer some reviews:**

 **DivineWhisperV2 - to answer your question there's two types of Tenno in this story, one is the standard Tenno which is played in the Warframe game whilst the other is rarer and much harder to happen is what I call Bonded Warframes where the Tenno and the Warframe are so in sync that they mesh into one being becoming faster, stronger and have the ability to store more energy efficiently and use their abilities more often. Pheron as you can guess is a Bonded with the Nekros frame.**

 **Neo-Devil - not sure what to say, care to explain?**

 **DOS73 - thanks for the positive feedback, I really hope you enjoy this chapter too**

 **Anyway I'm not sure when the next update will be but hopefully I'll have the next chapter longer**

 **Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
